


Shorn

by PlanetClare



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics), buckynat - Fandom, winterwidow - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Avenger Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky's Extra Special Treat, Clint Barton Has Issues, F/M, Friendship, Haircuts, Jokes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Rivalry, Snarky Clint Barton, Snarky Sam Wilson, Spies & Secret Agents, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Supportive Natasha Romanov, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetClare/pseuds/PlanetClare
Summary: At the Avengers compound, Bucky Barnes is not happy about getting a haircut.





	Shorn

"That's too much!" snapped Bucky as he sat on a wooden bar stool in the kitchen of the Avengers' compound. His white t-shirt showed off his muscular physique as he fidgeted anxiously at the sight of his newly shorn hair on the floor.

"James, be quiet and sit still," Natasha urged him as she paused and leaned to her left to look him in the eye. She had tied her red hair back in a ponytail and was wearing Bucky's black Brooklyn t-shirt with white lettering.

Bucky looked at his image in Natasha's hand mirror to see how his haircut was progressing. From his grimace, she could tell that he was not pleased.

"James! Stop fidgeting!" she scolded.

"You're cutting it too short," he insisted. "That's enough!"

"Oh, I see. So, you want to walk around with your hair short on one side and long on the other?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hmph!" Bucky snorted and frowned at her.

"Man, quit being a big baby," Clint remarked from his seat at the nearby dining table. "Nat gives good haircuts. She cuts my hair, Steve's, -- "

"And mine," Sam chimed in.

Bucky gave Clint a nasty glare. "Don't you clowns have something better to do?"

"What could be better than this? This is like must-see TV," Sam joked.

"You look like an idiot. Let Nat finish, man," Clint urged the soldier whose hair rested on his shoulder on the right and at the base of his neck on the left.

"Shut up," replied Bucky quietly with a sneer.

Steve donned a broad smile as he strode into the kitchen wearing a pale blue t-shirt and navy sweat pants.

"Hey, pal! Finally getting a haircut, huh? Good deal!" he said and then patted his best friend on his left shoulder.

Bucky looked at Steve woefully.

"Aw, come on, pal! Don't sulk. It's not that bad," he assured him.

"It's just too short," the sad soldier lamented.

"Big baby!" laughed Clint.

"I tell you what -- would you feel better if Nat gave me a haircut, too?" Steve asked trying to get his best friend to relax.

Bucky sat for a few moments and considered the proposition.

"Your hair's already short," he finally observed.

"What if I buzz Clint's hair?" Natasha offered.

"Wait -- what?" Clint asked abruptly.

"Hmm...okay," Bucky replied skeptically.

"No no no no!" the archer protested. "How'd I get roped into this?"

"Come on, Clint. Be a good sport," urged Steve.

Chuckling, Sam added, "Yeah, take one for the team, man."

"Heck no!" Clint yelled. "I don't need a haircut and if he wants to be a baby about it, let him keep that stupid lopsided 'do."

With a sharp laugh, Sam looked at Bucky and remarked, "See what you started? Now, Clint's gotta shave his head."

"No! Clint is NOT going to get his head shaved, so you can forget that right now!" Clint protested.

"Honey, your hair will be past your shoulders soon. Just let me finish so it's even all over," Natasha implored.

Bucky's large blue eyes met her green ones as he gave her suggestion some thought.

Then, Natasha decided to make the soldier an offer he could not refuse.

Speaking quietly, she offered, "James, if you let me finish, I'll give you a special treat."

Bucky's face took on a very serious expression. After a few moments, he gave her a sweet, boyish smile.

"You were gonna give me that anyway," he said softly.

Steve blushed as Sam burst into laughter.

"Yes," Natasha admitted, "but I'll make it _extra_ special."

Grinning, Bucky relented. "Okay," he agreed and then turned around, sitting patiently as Natasha carefully trimmed the rest of his hair. When she was done, she handed Bucky the mirror.

"See? I only cut a little. It's not too short, but it's off your shoulders."

After admiring his newly shorn hair, Bucky put down the mirror and grabbed Natasha's right hand.

"Come on!" he bade as he led her out of the kitchen.

"James, where are we going?" she wondered.

"I want my 'extra special treat' right now," he chirped.

Blushing again, Steve covered his face with his hands and moaned quietly.

"Hey! Who's gonna clean up all that hair?" asked Clint pointing at the kitchen floor.

Sam walked over to Steve and patted him on the back consolingly. "It's okay, Cap. Just don't think about it."

Clint looked at Steve and rolled his eyes. "Hey, Friday?" he called to the artificial intelligence assistant.

"Yes, Agent Barton?"

"Run the Rumba, please."

"Yes, Agent Barton," Friday obliged as the robot detached from it's charging unit and began to sweep up Bucky's shorn locks.

"Come on, guys. Let's give them the house to themselves. Who's up for shooting hoops?" suggested Sam.

"Yeah, I'm in," Clint said standing. "Come on, Steve -- me and Sam against you."

"...Okay," Steve agreed halfheartedly. In the elevator, he shook his head and blushed again unable to get the thought of Bucky's "extra special treat" out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> © 2019 Planet Press
> 
> The Marvel characters herein are the property of Marvel Comics which retains the rights.


End file.
